renegade_immortal_xian_nifandomcom-20200214-history
Wang Lin
Presentation "Heaven Order… This reminds me of the Ten Thousand Devil Hundred Day Kill Order!” An Immortal who start his own path and strugle to get on the top. Constantly bullied and has to take enorm risks each time he wants a tresure. His Pets, Master Situ Nan and his one true love Li MuWan are the only one he can rely on. He cultivates the dao of reincarnation wich is the most ruthless daos in existence. Wang Lin is basically like heavens. Cold and ruthless but not evil nor emotionless. Personality : Goals : Wang Lin only has a few thing that he sees as important. # Survive : # Protect : # Status : # Power '': ''Behaviour : * Cold : * Merciless and Ruthless : * Wise : * Cautious : * Prideful : * Wine Lover : Relationships : Li MuWan is Wang Lin one true love and wife. Situ Nan is Wang Lin sole true friend and master. Mosquito Beast, Xu Liguo and Thunder Toad are Wang Lin's beloved and loyals pets. Appearence : Averagely handsome. He has white hair that is complemented by red eyes and a courageous disposition.The muderous aura overflowing from him together with his merciless expression give him a sense of dangerousness and haughtiness. Stars swirl on his forehead, and he is wearing a long white robe. His face give off an ancient aura. His eyes are by far the most distinctive features as his monstrous killing intent can be felt from them. Finally it can be said that when he is not threatened or in danger Wang Lin seems calm and clean. A killing intent reaching the heavens and a powerful demonic nature are still hidden deep within the red of his eyes and soul. If needed, he can release them in the form of a clone, clad''' entirely in black, from his hair to his robes, that we can name Slaughter. Wang Lin possess other clones but they are not as important as Slaughter. Trivia : his height reach astronomic numbers when he is in his Ancien God mode or The God mode. Items : Mains : * Heaven Defying Bead, Wang Lin's Fate item. * Devils/Wandering Souls * Soul Lasher (Kharma Whip) * Restriction Flag * Celestial Sword *God Slaying Chariots * Billion Soul Flag * Underworld River * Celestial Sealing Stamp A lot of other tresures... (see items) Main Path(s) : * ''Souls : Billion Soul Flag, Soul-Devourer, Soul Refining Sect Techniques. * '''''Restrictions : Restriction Flag, Ancients Formations and Arrays, Divine sense eyes, Restriction Essence. * Reincarnation '': Life and Death Domain, Karma Domain, True and False (Real and Unreal) Domain. * ''Body Tempering : Ancient God Cultivation. * Slaughter ': Killing Intent*'', Ji Realm, Demonic Spells, Celestial Slaughter Art, Heart of Slaughter, Slaughter (Clone), Slaughter Essence. * ''Lightning and Fire'' : Ji Realm, Lightning Essence, Devoured Ancient Thunder Dragon’s Soul (as Soul-Devourer), Fire Essence, Vermillion Bird Divine Emperor Spells. * ''Celestial Emperor Spells'' : Call the Wind, Summon the Rain, Magic Arsenal, Mountain Crumbles, Lands Collapse, Dark Moon, Clear Skies, Stop Spell, Falling Star, Body Formation. ''*''Once make the Sea of Devils tremble in fear and his genocide of the Teng Family made river of bloods flow all over the country. In The East Demon Spirit Sea, after having lost his sanity, Wang Lin killed over 130 000 soldiers and generals. Reputation and Other Residences : * (One of the greatest genius on Suzaku.) (former) * Now he is like the owner of the Planet, as if '''Suzaku becames his personal shrine for him to honoured the memory of his deceased parents. Wang Lin is the Ancestor of the Planet. * Zhao Country is know as his birth place. Wang Lin the Ancestor of its inhabitants. * Pilu Country becames respected for hosting Wang Lin's Cloud Sky Sect. Divine Tribulations : The first one was because of the restriction flag. * Heaven's Might : To become Ascendant with a Heaven-Defying Path one must go through a retribution. Heaven's Might is much more powerful than a normal one. Background Born as mortal wihtout anything special. Trivia * Born with a weak body, his father started calling him Tie Zhu (a traditional name) to help him stay alive * Wang Lin does not walk the demonic path but his own dao (Reincarnation).